Love Is Trapped
by Slender Knight132
Summary: Prequel to 'Golden Child', Springtrap was alone in a abandon building until it reopened as a Horror Attraction. While being a horror entertainer he has met the love of his life during the night and it seem the Nightguard, Katen, felt the same way, that is until a Killer seeks revenge.
1. First Meeting

**'Love Is Trap' is here everyone, I hope you can enjoy this the best I can. I'm really sick, so sorry if its not long.**

~Katen P.O.V~

As I put my security suit on, it was 11:55 so I'm pretty much early every time, my phone vibrated on my wardrobe. As I picked up the phone and I knew exactly who is calling me, "Hey! How you doing?..." I spoke to my caller, he'd seemed to be worried about me taking the job at 'Fazbear Fright' which didn't bother me much. "Look, I know you hate that place but I already took the job and I'm going to be late. I'll call you when I get there... Okay... Bye~!" I said my last word and hanged up, soon I was already to be late to my first shift.

* * *

~Fazbear Fright~Security Office~

As I sat down in the chair and checked the camera, I almost fell off my chair when I saw an animatronic. He had greenish gold fur, grey eyes, and he seemed pretty damaged and one ear was half torn. But he didn't seemed hostile either and he looked depressed, I wonder why? As I switch cameras there were a face in the screen and as I pulled down the camera, he was right there! I screamed in terror and it lunge at me, as I shielded myself there was a voice, "Stop! The Night guard mine!". The creature disappear and I seemed confused until the animatronic was at the doorway, I felled down my chair and screamed at the top of my lungs. It walked closer to me and I shut my eyes for impact, there was silence...

 _Ding-Dong!_

I opened my eyes once again and the animatronic was gone, I search for the camera and he was sat in the corner crying in... tears? Before I can do anything, the bell chimed, I soon walked out of here, but my thoughts were at the animatronic and there were many question that I had to know. 'Why did he called the phantom off? Was he protecting me or wants to finish me?' as my thought ran, I bumped into a man and I fell on my back. "Ow!" I screamed, and I finally recognize him. "Vincent? What are doing?" I ask him, he helped me back to my feet and started apologizing. " I didn't see you, anyway, did you see him?" he ask.

"Who?" soon I started to get curious.

"The Animatronic! Did you see him or no?" he ask impatiently, I nodded my head and he let out a big sigh. "Look, you need to stay away from it! Understand?" the Purple Man warned me, I just made the look and and ask 'Why?'. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, "I had bad history with him! Stay away from him! Its for you own good." He said then waved good bye, I kept walking back to my apartment and Vincent warning just made me more curious about the animatronic. I decide to ask it, face to face!

* * *

~Next Night~12:00 A.M

I once again sat down in the creepy place, I pulled up the camera and once again I saw him crying in tears. As much as I want to help it, I can't go out there, than I suddenly had an idea. I pressed the audio device and his ears perked up running to sound, it work! He follows the voice, I led him closer to me until he reach my doorway. When he realized what was going on, he wanted to walk back to his spot until I yelled to him, which made him startle. "Wait, please. I want to talk to you." I said calmly, he stood there for a second until he spoke in a depressed voice. "What do you want?" He said, I was a bit nervous talking to him but soon I had courage, "I hadn't caught your name..." I said in a quiet voice, really Katen your asking for his name. Stupid!

"Springtrap..." It said, I barley heard it but made the most out of it, "Well, I'm Katen... Nice to meet you." I said a bit nervous, he seemed too depressed to even meet me. "W-Why are you depressed?" I seem to have a trillion question to ask him, he looked like he'd be burtig into tears but he was calm. "You... Don't... Want to know." Springtrap said, he then left me and walked back to his spot. I almost felt sorry for him, I wanted to talked to him some more but, as I sigh, I checked once again the cameras. Why do I really care for him? Its not because I, look Karen stop talking your not making any sense. I eyes felt drowsy and sleepy, and soon I fell into a deep slumber...


	2. Vision

**Sorry for the delay everyone, I've been not myself for awhile. And sorry again for a short chapter, not really good so please no hates! Bye!**

*~Springtrap P.O.V~*

 _"I don't know what to think... She seems so curious about me... But, I can't never stick around... I feel like I might hurt her... I can't get over this strange feeling... What is it?"_ I thought desperately for an answer, every night she wouldn't scream and try to get away but closer to me only. Why does she want to know about me? I'm just a bunch a scrap, and useless to everyone but only as a horror entertainer. Ever since the incident, I never felt myself and I feel that hurting is all I know. As the attraction open, I heard adults and children coming my way, I never want to see a child. I feel worried hat I may scare them or hurt them...

 **A/N**

 **But that all change because of a certain person...**

 **A/N**

I grunted as I got off the floor and walked my way to my position, kids were a bit terrified of the place and the adults look frightful but kept their courage. I just roll my eyes in annoyance and scared the living daylights out of them, each kids just stared at them but the adults just ran out. I looked down to see the kids were still staring at me, I didn't want to interact with them or do anything to them to be exact. I just wish they go back to their parents and get out of here, it was like they read my mind and they soon exit the building without saying a word.

I just sigh in disappointment and soon walked to my spot for the night to roll in...

*~Katen P.O.V~*

 _"Why do I need the know about, 'Springtrap'? I don't know, this feeling is that I care for him, I don't know why?"_ I thought as I open the door to the Horror attraction. It felt quite comfortable to be here if the animatronic was here, " _Why am I thinking that?"._ "Your back." A voice was heard at the end of the hall, I whooshes around to see 'Springtrap' against the wall. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? Its my  job!" I said, he looked depressed but in his eyes were anger and sadness. "Many have been hurt..." He said as he looked away to avoid eye contact with me.

" _Why does he look familiar to me with those gray eyes and voice? Its like he's someone I know long ago..." I thought,_ he just gazed around without evening looking at me. "Hey... Don't want to be mean but... Do you remember... Your past?" I ask, I seem nervous asking him but I just had to know! He looked at me with confusion and anger, "M-My past? I-I can't!" He said looking down to the floor. "B-But why?" I ask, he then started tears and burst out with frustration!

"Why do you want to know?!" He yelled with anger and hot tears were in his eyes, I was scared and he seem to calm down with guilt in his eyes. He ran off, I couldn't let him go, I chased after him but he disappear. Nowhere he can escape but where is he, " _I just wish I could help him..."_

 _Ding-Dong!_

" _6 AM..."_ I sigh, "Alright, I'm leaving but please, don't hide... Good bye." I said to the empty hall and exit the building and headed home. I enter the small house and headed to my bed in my pajamas, " _Springtrap... Springtrap... Springtrap..." I thought as I drifted to sleep..._

*~Dream~*

I was at a house, it look quite normal but it seem familiar to me. I heard footstep down a hallway and it almost started me, "Hello? Who's there?" I said to the empty hallway, it continue the sound. But a voice was heard that was familiar as well, "Katen, are you alright?" It said until a man probably a year older than me was in view. He had dark brown hair, grey eyes, a scar on his right eye, peach color skin, and he was wearing a navy security uniform.

...

 **Scene! And now for the contest!**

 **Contest: Who is this man?**

 **Hint: Security Uniform**

 **Hint: Vincent Relative (Shocker I know)**

 **Hint: Died by *cough**cough*springlock malfunction*cough**cough***

 **Hint: He is _Not_ Mike, Jeremy, and Frizt!**

 **Hint: Starts with a 'V' and it is four letters long.**

 **Hint: Name after FNaF 1 Character**

 **Let's see if anyone can answer this!*laughs evilly* Sorry, Nightmare talking. Good Luck!**

 **Prize: Submit an OC (if you haven't submit one) or Idea for The Fazbear Dead!**

 **See ya later!**


	3. The Past

**Third Chapter of 'Love is Trapped', I hope you enjoy this the beat you can, and the winner to the Contest...**

 **Luca the Wolf!**

 **Answer: The man name is Vike Rodriguez, and that it says that he is related to Vincent, he is Vincent younger brother. Luca, you'll PM me your Oc or idea for the Fazbear Dead! See ya later!**

* * *

*~Katen P.O.V~*

I stare at him into those grey eyes locked onto mine, "Katen? You look frighten, are you okay?" He ask with worried, I stood there motionless until I snap out of my conscious. "I-I'm fine..." I stutter, he look nice enough. "You look like you saw a ghost, are you sure your ok?" He ask with a concern on his face. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said taking deep breath at a time. He walked over to me and I stood there, _"Those grey eyes... That voice..." I thought,_ he just smile and lean in for a kiss, his lips were touching mine. It felt comfortable and he reminded me of someone, I open my eyes and it show another scene.

It show a pizzeria in front of me, it said at the top 'Fredbear Family Diner'. I wonder what am I doing here, I remember this place. 5 years ago, this usually was the entertainment before the Horror Attraction, me and... Vike! I now remember, I used to date with him long ago, but he disappear in 'Fredbear Family Diner' and he was never found. I walk into the pizzeria and was greeted to the loud, playful children running around. There on the stage stood Fredbear and (me and Vike personal favorite) Spring Bonnie, many children love them.

I like at the sight of happy children, then it shown another scene. I saw Vike searching the security camera and the hall, it look so real. Then another man came into the office, "Vincent? What up?" Vike said as he pulled down the camera, the purple man had a smile on his face. Then he pulled a dagger from behind of his back, Vike slowly got out of his chair and his eyes were wide in fear. "W-What are you doing?" He said in a trembling voice, Vincent came closer to him. "No one will know about those murders I have done, and your the only one that spill it to the cops..." He said while getting closer to the frighten security guard.

"So, I've thought of a way to make sure that _never_ happen, no one will believe a animatronic like... **_You_**!" He yelled as he stabbed Vike in the chest. Vike scream in pain and fell to his knees while clutching his stomach, Vincent stab him in his neck. Vike completely knock out from blood loss, Vincent smile and drag his body by the coller of his security uniform to the back room. There laid an animatronic that was open, Vike gasp in fright and tried to pull away. But Vincent was stronger and he stuff Vike into the suit, blood was spilling everywhere.

Then... The SpringLocks failed and crush Vike body inside the suit!

He scream in agony, his whole body was now part of the animatronic. Vincent laugh at the sight, Vike fell to the ground once again, "Y-Your n-n-not g-gonna g-g-get a-away f-from t-t-this!" He said sputtering blood from the animatronic mouth. I was crying, Vincent killed his own brother and I spent time with a killer. Vincent laugh and left him, Vike was loosing blood and he couldn't bare it any longer... His eyes were paler and he passed out.

*~Reality~*

I gasp in horror and I was sitting up in my bed, the sun was rising in the horizen. _"It was a dream... A total Nightmare!"_

 **And it has ended folks! Now, this was a little vision of the past that Katen didn't know about, and now the contest! Its pretty obvious the answer!**

 **Contest: Which suit did Vike died in?**

 **Hint: SpringLocks Failure**

 **Hint: In the FNaF 3 game, was the same suit he died in.**

 **Hint: But was now taken place in 'Fredbear Family Diner'**

 **See ya later!**


	4. Is This The End?

**Whats up my fellow gamers, we're back for another chapter of 'Love Is Trapped'! And the winner is...**

 **Dickwanker, Goldentrap!**

 **Congratulations, now you may submit an OC for my story 'The Fazbear Dead'! Enjoy ~!**

*~Katen P.O.V~*

Sweat beats down my forehead, my heart beat against my chest. _"Vike... The suit... It rotten... The Horror Attraction!" I thought._ If Vike died in Spring Bonnie suit then he's at the Horror Attraction, I jumped out of bed and struggle getting my uniform on. "Ow!" I screamed as I hit my head agaisnt the hard wooden floor. I dashed out the house and races to my car, " _If Vike died in the suit... Then he's at the Horror Attraction... I knew he was familiar!" I thought sadly as I remember the dream or past of his death._ Shuffling for the keys as I arrived, it stood out diffrenly in day. As I got inside I was met with a familiar voice, "Your here early..." Springtrap said depressed. I had hot tears in my eyes and smile gratefully, I ran toward the broken rabbit and hugged him tight! He was surprised about it, "Vike..." I whisper in his half torn (rabbit) ear. When I let go he was in total shock, "*sigh* I'm not Vike..." He said with anger.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOUVE BEEN MISSING FOR EIGHT YEARS AND YOUVE NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HERE!" I Yelled out in frustration, he looked down to the floor and was shuffling his feet. "I'm sorry that I never told you... Its just that..." Before I let him finish his sentace I burst out with tears in my eyes. "NO! STOP MAKING EXCUSES! IVE MISSED YOU FOR TOO LONG!" I yelled even more. I was heartbroken, the one that I love doesn't remember me... "Guess you don't love me anymore..." I said quietly.

"No! I... Its just that..." He sputter out words, I screamed once again and it was something that he wouldn't forget, "I DON'T CARE! I-I... DONT LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I scream with anger and sadness. He lowers his ears in total shock and heartbreaking, I cried and burst out of there. Tears blurred my vision, I got in the car and drive back home.

* * *

~11:55 PM~ Horror Attraction ~

After 5 hours of crying and frustration, I soon came back to the Attraction. After the last people got out, I locked it and headed to the office.

*~Springtrap (AKA Vike) P.O.V~*

I felt ashamed for not telling Katen about the 'Incident' in 'Fredbear Family Diner', ever since she burst out that she didn't want to be with me, I felt heartbroken. Even though I'm dead it didn't stop e from loving Katen. I buried my face in my knees, crying is all I know ever since. I've heard footstep down the hall, I lifted my head up and saw a human figure standing in the shadows, it smile creepily and I knew exactly who it was. "Get out of here!" I screamed and he just chuckled. "*tsk tsk* Its so sad that Katen didn't want to be with you anymore..." He said leaning against the wall, I remember the horrible thought but shook it out. "Shut up!" I yelled ready to pounce at him. "Completely understandable, I mean who would ever want to be with a bunch of scrap metal!" He said while chuckling.

I had enough of my brother!

"Shut up!" I screamed as I pounce on him. He tried to scramble away but I was stronger, I dragged him by his collar and I found a knife to finally do want I always wanted to do. _"Kill him... End him... And you'll be in peace..." A voice in my head repeated!_ My eyes turn bloody red and now I smile about it, he grabbed my hand and try to pull away. "*demonic voice* Tsk tsk older brother! For what you've done to me... Will be the end of you!" I said chuckling evilly. I threw him to the wall and he groan in pain, I had the knife tightly in my grasp.

I couldn't control my anger, it was like something was controlling me! But it felt good, I walked towards him with the knife tightly in my hand. He gasp in fright and tried to scramble away but he stop, "Time to end you like I wanted to 8 years ago!" I screamed in a demonic voice. Vincent smile and spoke calmly, "Go ahead..." he said, I had enough of him and brought the knife to his neck. Before I can do anything, a voice that I knew all too well... "Vike! Stop!' she screamed in fright, "Stay out of this Katen! I had enough of my brother and I will end him for sure!" I shouted, Katen grabbed my wrist and hold it tight so I wouldn't budge. "LET GO!" I yelled to her, she didn't let go at all. "Vike... listen to yourself... this isn't the guy that I know and love all those years ago..." she said in sadness. I lower my ears, my hand tremble and I dropped the knife. Hot tears were in my eyes, " _I almost kill... This isn't me..." I said to myself as I let go of Vincent._ I felt ashamed of what I did, I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Vike... Please come back..." Katen whisper in my ear, still hugging me. I hugged back, and before I knew it... I pulled her in for a kiss! I felt my heart pounding of this feeling, she pulled my head closer. As the kiss ended, I yelled in fear of what's behind her, "Look out!" I scream, Katen ducked just in time but I was hit. Pain ran through my endoskeleton and I fell down unconscious...

 **That's all for now everyone!**

 **Contest: Will Springtrap survive?**

 **There will be no hints for this one, good luck! See Ya Later!**


	5. Lost Memories

**Hey guys, sorry I wasn't able to upload till Christmas there has been too many things that were crazy as heck! Another Chapter of 'Love is Trapped'! See ya later~!**

*~Reality~*~Katen P.O.V~*

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream in horror, " _Another Nightmare... It seem so real... I just hope my theory right... I hope Vike is okay... Wait... I'm late!" I thought with a worried expression._ It was already 12:15 AM and I'm going to get fire if I'm not there in another 5 minutes, as I quickly to get my uniform on and my keys. I fell down because my laces, " _Curse these laces...!" I screamed in my head as I rushed down to the car._ I drove there quickly and opened the door to get inside the office, soon I was met with a familiar voice. "Wasn't expecting you this early..." Springtrap said, as he was leaning against the wall. I was confused, " _Early...?"_ I ask myself, "What do you mean? Its 12:20..." I explain to the mixed up rabbit. He shook his head and pointed at my watch, as I took a look it was 11:55 PM. But it didn't make any sense, who switch my time at home. "Well, I panic a lot..." I said with a nervous chuckle, he made a face that he didn't believe me of what I said.

"Anyway... Look Katen, I know one thing..." he said as e drifted off to silence, wait he remember my name. As I remember my theory that I'm talking to Vike right now, but maybe that he's telling me about the 'Incident'. "It's about..." before I let him finish his sentence, I hugged him tightly and he was surprise from my outburst into hugging. He hesitated but hugged me back and whisper in my ear, " _I miss you..." he said while tearing up._ I pulled him in for a kiss that felt good, he then pulled away from the kiss he still had tears but they were joy. I was happy to see Vike again after all these years ever since his 'Incident', but now here he is and happy to see me too! He soon rubbed his sleepy eyes and went back to his corner, I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He was soon deactivated and wont wake up due to his programing, I fell asleep, happy for everything to be nice but something was missing. What was it?

*~Unknown Location~*

A man was pacing around the room with 6 animatronic waiting around, they were all scary known as 'Nightmare'. "It almost work," the man said as he kept pacing around, "Isssssn't there another way to get rid of him?" NC asked hissing. "Not sure... She wont leave him no matter what... Unless he doesn't return any affection for Katen anymore!" The man explain with a devious smile forming on his face, "Nightmare!" He yelled for the shadow Nightmare. He came in along with NFreadbear, "Yesss ssssir?" he hissed as he waited for instruction from his Master. "What would you do if I ask you to control a certain... Animatronic?" He ask with a mischief smile, Nightmare had a devious smile and nodded his head. Nightmare left in one smoke. "Oh Vike, you don't know whats coming for you..." he said evilly.

*~Nightmare P.O.V~*

I knew exactly what he plan to do to Springtrap, all he had to do is make sure that they never met. And I knows just how to do it...

*~Springtrap P.O.V~*~Friday Night 6:00 PM~*

I never felt anymore happy now that me and Katen reunited from such a long time, it was too bad she had to leave but she always comeback. Today was a pretty good day, not many people came so they close early and I get the rest of the hours to rest. Then my ears perked up from the voice 'Hello', I still kept falling for it no matter how many times I keep telling myself. Soon, I stumble to the office and saw it was completely empty, _"Then who pressed the Audio Device...?" I thought as t gasp in horror!_ There was the purple killer in the office, I felt anger boiled inside me as I saw his strange smile, "What are you doing here!" I shouted to him, he just chuckled. "What? I cant pay my brother a little visit?" he ask (still) with his devious smile, then a black hand grasp my throat and I struggle to break free. Everything was becoming a blur and it slowly turn darker, Vincent voice was softer by every second " _Sweet Nightmares!" he said before knocking me out completely._

 _"I don't remember..._

 _Why don't I remember anything...?_

 _I don't know what happen... I don't remember who I am..._

 _Everything was a blur to me... every memory I had start fading away..._

 _What's going on...? Where am I...? Whose Katen...? What's a Springtrap...?_

 **Oh my gosh, this is getting a little twisted, even for me! Anyway, yeah this is the 4th chapter of 'Love is Trapped'! Now... Contest~!**

 **Contest: What happen to Springtrap?**

 **Contest 2: Will Katen be able to save Springtrap before its too late?**

 **Good luck~! See ya later~!**


	6. Lost Memories (Part 2)

**What's up my fellow gamers, we're back for 6th chapter of 'Love is Trapped'! And after the last chapter was crazy and twisted, this idea came out the top of my head and it was related to this.** ** _Now previously on 'Lost Memories'... Katen and Springtrap were soon reunited once again but, it didn't last very long after Vincent had wiped out Springtrap memory and doesn't remember anything anymore. Every memory starts fading away, will Katen help Springtrap regain his Memories again or is Vike Rodriguez long gone from existence? Find Out in Chapter 6th 'Lost Memories (Part 2)'!_**

 **Hey, I didn't even tell you what Katen looked like since I forgot to describe her in Chapter 1-5. So here is the description for you guys to understand better...**

 **Appearance: Dark brown hair (shoulder length, a bit wavy), emerald green eyes, fair skin, wears purple eye shadow, slim body, navy blue security uniform. She's 23 years old**

 **Bye~!**

*~Katen P.O.V~*~3 Days Later~*

I felt myself again after me and Vike had finally got together again, but something was off during the past couple of days. Every night Springtrap would be at my office door waiting for me, but he wasn't and I find him still in his corner. Once I visit him during the day and he just look at me like he doesn't know me, Springtrap wasn't even acting himself lately. I'm kinda worried if he remembers me at all, I'm at my apartment laying in the bed and just inn my head. Everything was quiet till a knock on the door, I slowly walked to the birch door and open to see Vincent standing right there at my doorstep. "Hey Kate, how you doing?" he ask with a kind smile, "Okay, I guess..." I said in a bit sadness. He looked at me as if something wrong with me, "You sure your okay? Cause you don't look so good..." he said in a concern voice. Soon anger boiled inside me as I remember my vision, "Vincent...?" I ask to make sure he was listening and he respond with a 'Yes'. "Were you the cause of your brother death...?" I ask sternly, he hesitated before answering, "Look Katen, I know you miss Vike but, that's the past now..." he said with a bit of grief.

Soon I burst out with anger! "No! Your lying, I know everything..." I said as I walked closer to him he slowly backed away, "The robbing, framing, blackmailing, and... the murders!" I shouted with frustration. His eyes were wide with surprise and soon was backed against the apartment wall, "You kill Vike because he was the witness of all of them, so you try to get rid of him by killing him and..." I trailed off into silent. " Stuff him into the suit..." I said quietly, I was about to punch him but I just let my anger out. "Is that why? Tell me the truth!" I demanded for him to speak, he sigh and knew he was caught, "Fine... Yes, I killed Vike because the police would get me if he spill it. So I stuff him into the suit which you already know by the name of Springtrap or Spring Bonnie? But I guess you already know that, you two could never let each other go do you? But you may already notice his sudden change of behavior... Is that correct?" he ask while crossing his arm waiting for me to answer.

I slowly nodded my head, he just smile and chuckled, "You see... All I had to do was erase his memories and he wont remember a single thing about anyone or... himself!" He said as a devious smile formed, I gasp in horror. _"That explains it... he doesn't remember me... or himself...!" I thought with a desperate cry._ "3 days already past and you only have two days left to save him..." he explain, " _Two days...!? Of what?!" I thought hoping to get an answer._ "You see Springtrap system has to get use to its change so once 5 days end, it will become permanent and your 'Love' will be long gone!" Vincent said as he walked around the apartment. My eyes went wide in shock and fear, if I don't help Springtrap to remember himself or anything then he'll just be a lifeless animatronic! I soon rushed out the door, it was only 11:55 and maybe I can to at least reprogram him. I don't know much about animatronic, but I remember that me and Vike were partners in Technology Class in 8th grade...

 _*~Flashback~*_ ~9 Years ago~*

 _Katen and Vike were in Tech Class of Ms. Kitte, they were learning of programming certain electronics such as phones, computer, and robots._

 _"Okay look, you have to make sure the wires are place correctly, because if they don't then it could malfunction." Vike explain to his partner._

 _"Wait about the Memory System? We are going to enter the 'Robotic Competition'." Katen ask him as she pointed out._

 _"Your right... Look to wipe out its memory to start over the programming is to hack into its chip and you can program it something else... But if you want to keep it but its accidently deleted is to hack to its chip and download its old data" Vike said as he smile proud._

 _"Do you know how much I want to call you a geek right now...?" She ask while snickering._

 _"Shut up!" he said as he shoved her playfully._

 _After awhile they won 1st place in the competition and both of them were happy about so much, Katen kiss him for a great success today. Vike blush hard from it and just chuckled, "Well, we make a pretty good team." He said as he hugged her._

 _*~End of Flashback~*~Fazbear Fright~*_

I smile as I remember the joyful memories we had together, soon I got out of the car and remember about Vike that he tought me to get its memory back. As I enter the dark Attraction and saw that Springtrap was deactivated due to its programming, I got closer to him and saw that he didn't move at all or even flinch. I jump that he activated and look at me with those grey lifeless eyes, Springtrap tilted his head in confusion. He didn't move after that and I try to find its system, then it would only be in its head because its chip. Springtrap blinked a few time but still didn't move, soon I slowly pulled up the head and I scream in horror and disgust! I saw rotten corpse and a few body parts in there but the one was Vike face was a bloody and a few of the endoskeleton were inside him, I had to let off and soon with my phone to hack into its system after getting the chip from him. And as it show there was no data in it and that its memories were erased, all I had to do was update its data with a few picture of me and Vike and videos of us together.

After that I put its chip back and set back his head to test it, I restarted his system and he started twitching soon he deactivated again and his eyes still open. Springtrap blinked a few times and he rubbed his head as if he had an headache, then he looked at me in the eyes and had a look on his face. _"I hope this works..." I thought desperately,_ "Springtrap? You okay?" I said as I waited a response from him. "Katen? What happen...?" he ask still rubbing his head a bit, I burst out into joyful tears and hugged him tightly never to let go. "Um... Katen you can let go now..." He said as he waited for me to let go, I let go of him but still with tears in my eyes. "I thought I lost you!" I shouted, Sprngtrap had a confuse face. "That's for another time..." I said as I pulled him into a sweet kiss!

 **And that's it everyone, I hope you enjoy it! You guys were so awesome that we're over 500 views, thank you for your amazing support! See ya later~!**


	7. Unexpecting Surprises

**I've been updating this story more often, please forgive me that I'm not updating my other story than usual. I've been running out of ideas for certain stories and it can be stressful, please don't rush me to update because I'm loosing interest on FanFiction lately and I can't focus. Anyway, Chapter 7th of 'Love is Trapped'.**

*~Katen P.O.V~*

I've never been happy to get Springtrap again, it already been 5 days and he's better than before. Vincent hasn't come around for awhile and to be quite honest I'm glad he's not here, It was already night and went to go to work. Springtrap was waiting for me and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, I blush bright red at it and he just chuckled. We talked about what's going on our lives lately and usually I just doze off to space at time, something is bothering me and it's coming from my stomach. I've been getting constant headache, dizziness, recent fainting, and I feel a knot in my stomach, Spring been noticing and tried to help as much as he can but can't figure out what was happening. A few days later, I went to my doctor if he can figure out what's wrong.

...

"So, you said 'having constant headache, dizziness, a sick in your stomach, and recent fainting...' is that correct?" Dr. Morse ask, I just nodded while clutching my stomach. "So? What's the diagnose Doc?" I ask desperately to get an response, The doc smiled at me and said softly, "Its quite simple really..." he said looking through his notes. "Your pregnant..." Morse said as my eyes went wide in surprise and excitement, _'I'm Pregnant...?! What will Spring think about this...? Hope he doesn't freak out...' I thought as I soothingly rub my now growing stomach._

*~Springtrap P.O.V~*

Katen hasn't been feeling good lately and stop coming to the Attraction a few days ago, I just hope with all my heart she's okay because I couldn't bear to loose her again. Everything was peace and quiet but I couldn't stop thinking about Katen...

*~5 Months Later~*~11:55 PM~*

They've close the Attraction for a week so I get the week off but I couldn't be happy about it, Katen hasn't come back for 5 months straight and I'm worried about her. _'What if she doesn't love me anymore...? What if Vincent did something to her...? What if she will never comeback...?' I thought sadly as I buried my face into my knee with soft cries._ When it was all quiet I've heard keys jingles and the door to the Attraction, I knew it was the manager since I'd give up hope that Katen would come back. Soon I heard a soft voice echoing the dark hallway, "Spring...? You here?" I've heard Katen voice that I waited to hear. As I got up to my feet, I saw Katen at the other end of the hallway and her stomach has got bigger. "Katen Your finally back?!" I ask with joyful tears, She smile a cheerful one. "Sorry I wasn't here for 5 months but, I do have a surprise..." She said trying to cheer me up.

I sigh and ask "And what would that be?", She showed her belly and at first was confuse then I gasp in joy. "Your...Your pregnant?! I ask in amazement, she nodded her head while rubbing her belly soothing. I hugged her of this happy occasion and never want to let go, but she explain that she won't be around for awhile. My ears lowered in sadness but I nodded my head and smile, "I knew you understand..." She said as she kiss me before she left.

*~Katen P.O.V~*

I can tell Springtrap was a bit upset that I won't be around, me and Vike have never gotten this close before. I remember long ago of the time that Vike propose to me, it was the happiest day in my life, but sadly, Vike disappear 2 months before our wedding and I was depressed about it. Maybe Springtrap felt the same way that he'll never see me again, which led him to depression and grief. Maybe there's a way to make it up to him...


	8. Fun Time

**What's up my fellow gamers! I'm working more on this so I can still think ideas for others but keeping you guys entertain, now some question from a few fellow reviewers... And sorry for late updates, it's that school is starting up! (NOOOOOO! DX) So don't expect fast updates from me till school days. Fiveor, Katen is a female. Cheese PuffXx, I cannot answer your question because it'll be a spoiler alert for a upcoming story (I'M SORRY!). Anyway, Bye~!**

*~Katen P.O.V~*

I knew one thing that when it comes to pregnancy, it could a painful experience! Well, I learned that first after awhile in painful world of Pregnancy, but I got to get use to it after a few months and so. I visit Springtrap a few times a month and he was happy to see me but usual ask me how's the child is, I've been getting multiple kicks lately and it was at a unusually size. I didn't question it till the 6th month it gotten huge, I was a bit worried of it and even Springtrap felt uneasy of this. I still wanted to do Springtrap surprise for awhile so he can be happy after his 'Incident', so I arrange it at Fazbear Fright because I was getting attach to this place and well, Springtrap can't leave this place. I came back to Fazbear Fright and looked for Springtrap who was surprisingly at the Security Office and played around with the cameras, "Hey Spring..?" I asked the torn up rabbit. He just nodded in reply as he went through the camera before he turned to me, "Um..." I was nervous of asking him this question instead it was a ridiculous question. "I don't know if the Phantoms counts as a family to me..." Spring said as he turned back to the security monitor, "H-How did you..." I ask before he interrupted me.

"You've been asking me that question for a month or so..." Spring said as he chuckled when he saw me blush, I playfully shove him as I rolled my eyes of his childish behavior. _"I'll never understand that rabbit..."_ I thought as I sat down next to him, Springtrap just smiled at me before pulling me in for a kiss. I just laid my head on his shoulder, I soon took the monitor from him. Springtrap was about to grab it till I pressed the audio button and his ears percked up, running to the sound. I just laugh then he was coming after me, I press the audio button on CAM 9 and he run to it. He looked toward the camera and soon had a evil smile on his face, I was confuse till I notice he was gone! I looked for him in every room and camera but no sign of the torn up rabbit, then I remember that he goes through the vents! I soon close the vents that lead to the office, I just sigh in relief till I heard him.

"You can't keep me out!" Spring voice echoed the vents, I couldn't let him get me cause I never loose! Soon Spring went in the hallways and the audio kept him from getting close to me, But he was smart and out-witted me every time! Then I couldn't find him and I looked every camera and vents but no sign of the rabbit, then I had a feeling he's close. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed in fright till I saw that it was Spring, "Y-You scared me half to death!" I said with a bit of anger, "Well, I'm sorry for that. But, you didn't notice me at the doorway!" Spring explain as I catch my breath. Soon I just laugh of my time with Spring, Spring was gazing off till I tackle him to the ground. He laughed so hard tears came out, I couldn't help it myself of holding it!

I was having a great time with Spring after all these years of being apart, soon I felt happy now that I'm with Vike again. I can't wait for me to tell Spring about my plans, I hope he likes it...

*~Narrator P.O.V~*

Both of them were just catting away, but what they haven't notice was the dark figure watching them...

"IT'S ME..."

 ***Faints***

 **Trapper: Well... That went unexpectedly *ahem* Now guys, FNaF132 hasn't been uploading in awhile now...** **She's having trouble with her life and school so please don't rush her to finish stories...** **And also everyone, 'Love is Trapped' is almost complete! Possibly a chapter or two... Depends...** **For awhile she will be hiatus till further notice. Good~Bye!**


	9. BIG News

**Hello everyone! FNaF132 here and I have some bad news and good news... Bad News is that** **I won't be able to upload 'Love is Trapped' and yes, it means I'm canceling the series... I have been having trouble in life to upload stories and chapters... But~ The Good news is I'm not really canceling the series but it just means will be in hiatus for a long time, I'm actually working on a big chapter for 'Love is Trapped' and...**

 **...**

 **'The Golden Time'! Yes, I'm working on the sequel to 'Golden Child' and i want it to be special as possible! Anyway, that will be all...**

 **Wait! I almost forgot, We have hit 1,000 views everybody! I am so touched that all of you supported my story, *tears welled up* I'm so happy! Thank you for this amazing support everyone, I hope you do the same for our upcoming story 'The Golden Time'!**

 **Stay Tune~ FNaF132**


	10. Finale-Where The Time Merge

**The last chapter of 'Love is Trapped' and it will soon be the end and I will write the last story of the Golden Series 'The Golden Time'! I super duper hope you'll support it as much as you guys did in 'Golden Child' and 'Love is Trapped'! Usually, some of you people think that the Purple Guy (AKA Vincent) is just a cold-heart guy but of which I'm offended! He's not such a bad guy and had reasons for murdering those children! DON'T JUDGE ME PEOPLE! Now without any interruption my fellow gamers let's enter the new level of this story!**

 _ **NOTE!: I don't own FNaF 3 or it's characters only the OC Katen and Coral (Originally Belle)**_

*~Two Years~*~Katen P.O.V~*

I was depress when I had the thought of never seeing Springtrap again, but I shake the thought out of my head and just think of the good side. I was interrupted when a soft cry was heard in the room, I just sigh as I walked over to a crib and picked up the young crying baby girl. "It's okay Coral, mommy here.." I said softly as I rock the young girl back to sleep. She had dark golden hair, and fair skin, she also had a scar that was two at the top and ended one in the bottom on her left eye, she had open her eyes a few months ago revealing grey eyes. But soon another cry was heard, I place the sleeping Coral in the crib and pick up the young baby boy who was crying tears, he had dark brown hair, fair skin, he open his eyes a few months too and it reveal purple eyes.

"It's okay Jake, it's okay..." I rocked Jake, he slowly started to calm down slightly but had tears in his eyes... I hummed a little tune, tears were welling up in my eyes as I started to sing..

 _"I dunno what I was thinking,_  
 _"Leaving my child behind,_  
 _"Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_  
 _"With all this anger, guilt and sadness,_  
 _"Coming to haunt me forever,_  
 _"I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,_  
 _"Is this revenge I am seeking,_  
 _"Or seeking someone to avenge me_  
 _"Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free_  
 _"Maybe I should chase and find_  
 _"Before they'll try to stop it_  
 _"It won't be long before I'll become a puppet_  
 _"It's been so long,_  
 _"Since I last have seen my son_  
 _"Lost to this monster_  
 _"To the man behind the slaughter_  
 _"Since you've been gone_  
 _"I've been singing this stupid song_  
 _"So I could ponder_  
 _"The sanity of your mother_  
 _"I wish I lived in the present_  
 _"With the gift of my past mistakes_  
 _"But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_  
 _"Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,_  
 _"Is all I remember_  
 _"Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_  
 _"Justification is killing me_  
 _"But killing isn't justified_  
 _"What happened to my son, I'm terrified_  
 _"It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,_  
 _"I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there._

 _"It's been so long,_

 _"Since I last have seen my son_  
 _"Lost to this monster_  
 _"To the man behind the slaughter_  
 _"Since you've been gone_  
 _"I've been singing this stupid song_  
 _"So I could ponder_  
 _"The sanity of your mother_

Despite it of loosing Jake, he calm down but squirm a bit in my arms. I just smiled softly and laid him down in the crib with Coral, I knew I can't keep them as soon as they're older. After a few weeks they were born, the doctor told me about my condition saying that I won't make it much longer. I was heart-broken as those words flooded back to me, " _I'm sorry but your condition isn't improving and as soon in a year or so, you won't live much longer.."_ The words still hurts and it stings my heart that my life will be gone and that the young twins will be all alone. I knew, I had to come clean and let them go...

"And They'll be with their fathers..."

 _*~A Few Months Later~*_

The young twins were now a year old and like the doctor said, I wasn't going to make it but at least my young children won't be alone. I left Jake with Vincent, knowing he has to take care of the young boy. " _He may have kill kids in the past but maybe he change in heart..." I thought as I had Coral in my arms._ I didn't know how I will get her to Spring knowing that the Horror Attraction burned down and many of the place was burned to ashes. As I walked along the park-side, I saw what was grateful to me. Spring was walking in the park but with a cloak so he hide, I knew him since those silver grey eyes never slipped from my mind. I tried to call out to him but I clutch my chest with my free arm.

" _Oh no... I won't make it much longer..."_ With no other choice, I left Coral in the basket and hid her in the bushes near Spring hoping he'll find the young girl. I soon ran off but stop as soon as I was outside of the park and looked over of my shoulder, I smiled softly as Spring found Coral taking the young baby girl with him somewhere. I soon continue walking till I was in a dark alley I clutch my chest again and lean against the wall and slide down to a sitting position against the wall. I knew this was my last but said softly my last words...

 _"Take care of them my loves..." With that, I breath my last..._

 _*~12 Years Later~*_

"Mom!" the young Belle yelled out, she was awoken by the strange vision. She panted at the vision as it flood back...

 _"It Explains...Everything..."_

 **MOTHER OF IRENE! I'M CRYING AT THE PART WHERE KATEN JUST DIED! This is the finale of 'Love is Trapped' and you will see it merges in with my future story 'The Golden Time' and partly 'Golden Child' where Spring found Belle. I hope you enjoy this chapter and check out my other stories! Stick around my fellow gamers for the last story of the 'Golden Series'! Peace Out gamers!**

 **Stay Tune~ Slender Knight132**


	11. Credits and Thank You

**Slender Knight132: What's up my fellow gamers! This is the ending/credits of Love is Trapped before truly completing! Here are the Favorites that supported the story!**

 ***~Favorites~***

Carnavous

Dingo230

Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

Koil-Archer

Puffin25

PyromaniacEngie

cheezkid26

 ***~Followers~***

Cheese PuffXx

Dingo230

Koil-Archer

Puffin25

 ***~Reviewers~***

Fiveor (Guest)

dickwanker (Guest)

Guest

PetalFur (Guest)

Pasteur (Guest)

Endergirl (Guest)

Link (Guest)

Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

Cheese PuffXx

Kinky (Guest)

 **Slender Knight132: From all these favorites, followers, and reviewers who have supported 'Love is Trapped' ever since I published it, it was a special gift from you guys! Thank you so much for it~! Now, just a preview of 'The Golden Time'~!**

 **The Golden Time**

 **Summary: Sequel to 'Golden Child', 12 years after Springtrap death. Belle will avenge him by getting the killer who took Springtrap life, but what she doesn't know is that there is more than what meets the eyes. Belle is starting to unravel the secrets behind her family history and meeting someone that she did not expected to meet in a long time.**

*two authors have appeared out of no where*

 **CaptainThePirate756: Ahoy everyone!**

 **CutenessMayhem243: Hello cuties~!**

 **Slender Knight132: Um guys...? *points to them***

 **CaptainThePirate756: Oh right! *changes from his FNaF to his Creepypasta form, he had pale skin with black hair with the ends bloody red, his hair cover his eyes, his face was severely burned revealing bones in some part, he wore a black shirt with a zombie design on it, torn faded jeans, dirty white shoes, he was wielding a bloody dagger in both hands* Sup! Creepypasta fans!**

 **CutenessMayhem243: Aw, okay~...*forms to her Creepypasta form, she has pale skin, bloody red hair with the ends white, her bangs cover her left eye, the right eye reveal a pale silver iris, her skin seem to rot and torn revealing a black ghostly bones, she wore a black dress that goes to her knees, it was torn at the bottom and and also had a grey silver belt with a knife covered in black ooze, she also wore bloody red boots.* Hiya, Creepypasta~!**

 **CaptainThePirate756: You guys are so awesome for supporting Love is Trapped! Ever since I wrote my first story 'Golden Child', you guys support it so much that it inspired me to continue on with the series!**

 **CutenessMayhem243: It has support us so much~! That we didn't want our fellow readers to be disappointed when 'Golden Child' ended~! So with taht being said, we continue the series with the prequel 'Love is Trapped'~!**

 **Slender Knight132: But since CaptainThePirate756 lost his profile for some strange reason, I took in the story idea and write here on my profile! And, We'll continue what we do best for our readers and fans of the 'Golden Series' and with that we thank you greatly for this support you done for us!**

 **All three authors: Thank you all for supporting it and done this for us! We won't let you down~!**

 **CutenessMayhem243: How about a cute ending..~?**

 **CaptainThePirate756: That's not part of the plot Cutie...**

 **CutenessMayhem243: *giggles* Not that silly...~! *cast a love spell on CTP756 and SK132***

 **Slender Knight132: *kisses Cap***

 **CaptainThePirate756: *kisses SK back***

 **CutenessMayhem243: If you have any question about anything, review here and we'll answer them in 'Gamers Unite LIVE'~! Bye-bye~!**

 **Stay Tune~ Slender Knight132, CaptainThePirate756, CutenessMayhem243**


	12. I am Done

**Alright, it seems my old writing days are done... I deleted To Rise, We Fall just to simple things but it seems nobody gonna read my stories anyway that were updated last year... So, I'm done with these stories... I'm not deleting them but moving them to my Wattpad account... It'll be forgotten there, so yeah... I'm deciding to refresh my account with new stories I was thinking of doing since my old stories just aren't inspiring me anymore... So yeah... Peace Out...**


End file.
